Things Left Unsaid
by RunningForward
Summary: Kallen's view on the end of Code Geass, and all the things she never said.


**A/N- this is a multiple pieced one-shot and even though I know this is a really overused topic, I think it's okay. Also, Kallen is probably a little OOC. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Code Geass **

**Things Left Unsaid**

The chains are biting into my wrists, and as I try for what has to be the millionth time to twist them off, the cell door opens. And in _he _walks.

_He_ makes his way into my cell, still with that pompous attitude of his. It make's me want to smash his face into the cell wall.

"Why hello Kallen," he purrs, in that oddly confident way of his.

"Lelouch, the demon king, what are you doing here? In the cell of your old pawn," I whisper, not meaning for him to hear; but judging from the pain that flickers across his face, he did.

Satisfaction fills my heart; I didn't think he showed emotion anymore.

"Why Kallen, I'm here to apologize; and tell you something. So you had better listen closely."

My shock must show on my face, because he leans closer to me, faces inches from my own. He puts his finger against my lips, shushing me.

"Day after next, I am going to implement my plan. You're going to be in chains, but not for long. Once you are released, run like the devil's after you. Whatever you do, don't look back."

And with that cryptic statement, he glides out the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

Then, he turns around and says, "I'm not going to lose another person I love."

Well, what did that mean?

- Page Break-

Two days later, I'm still in this stinking cell. People in neighboring cells try to talk to me, but I just turn to the corner, and ignore them. Tamaki's started calling it my 'Emo Corner' but I just ignore that too.

Lelouch said he was going to change the world today, and that's all I've been able to think about all day long. But what was this master plan of his?

Rakshata nudges my shoulder. "Kallen, you're looking thin. Have you been eating?"

I almost snap at her, but instead I simply say, "No," which pretty much sums up everything.

I remain in this position, not even noticing the tears that slide down my cheeks, until the soldiers come for us.

- Page Break-

He lied. That's the only thing that comes to mind. We're all chained up, with Nunnally on the floor of the machine, below Lelouch. To think that he even imprisoned his little sister is sickening. What a despicable monster. I want to kill him. I swear, one day he will feel my wrath!

My arms are going numb, for the second time in as many days. Soon, I'll need new arms. I'll make Lelouch pay for them…

I suppose I'm better off than Schneizel, at least I'm wearing decent clothes. His clothes, on the other hand, are barely more than rags. For a second, I almost feel pity for the prince. Then I catch myself, and remember I hate him, even though I fought on his side in the battle.

Royalty- they're all the same; they all betray you in the end.

I close my eyes, and let the tears fall. I like this dark, quiet world in my head. Unfortunately, I'm jerked back to reality by Tamaki gasping, "Zero?"

I look up, and there he is. Zero, the man of miracles.

"That's him?" I cry, "But Lelouch is over there!" I jerk my head over and see Lelouch. He looks as if he's seen a ghost. I'm suddenly very afraid. What if he didn't lie, that day in my cell?

I voice my fears aloud. "Was that it? Was that what Lelouch and Suzaku had to do?"

Just as I say this, the fake Zero comes running straight at Lelouch, and the Knightmares open fire. He doges each one, jumps in the air and straight over Jeremiah, pausing to push off his shoulder. He should have stepped on his face.

As he lands at the feet of the emperor, Lelouch says something, but I can't make it out. But what I do see is Zero pulling out a sword as Lelouch draws a gun. And when said gun is knocked away, I know what will happen.

I turn my head as the sword plunges through the stomach of Lelouch vi Britannia.

Four Days Later-

The body is covered in a white shroud, blanketed in lilies. As the rain lashes out at the windows, the words Nunnally speaks can barely be heard. I don't need to hear her; I feel her sorrow as if it was my own.

I've been here for an hour, trying to stop the tears from falling. No such luck.

When the room finally clears out, I walk over to him, standing, over his body. And still the tears fall. Soon the shroud is covered in them. And as I look at him, I am reminded of all the things left unsaid.


End file.
